


Gravity Falls' Hunger Games! (no offical title)

by HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Gravity Falls, Hunger Games (yes... you heard me)
Genre: Also if your wondering how Bill fits in all this..., Im not gonna tell you, Rico is gonna be a pain in the ass, You guys deserve better than my old story, more Stangst than ever!, so here it is, the story is based on kapchashenzi's HGGF AU idea! thanks dude :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>edit: Sorry, guys, but this is gonna be on hiatus. stupid Undertale story, taking over my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Reaping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kapchashenzi from Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kapchashenzi+from+Tumblr).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanley and Stanford Pines from District 3 ready themselves for what could be the end of one of them, The reaping. The one time of the year when two innocent souls of each district get sent to the Capitol where they fight to the death in entertainment of the horrible Capitolists. Will one of them be chosen? who knows? read it to find out.

Today was a big day for all of the Districts. It wasn’t a celebration nor a holiday they’ll be expecting, it wasn’t anything to be happy about.

 

It was Reaping day.

 

17-year-old Stanley Pines and his look-alike brother Stanford Pines from District 3 took deep and much needed breaths. They were dressed in the best clothes they had since “ If they got chosen, they had to look decent” per says the Mayor. 

 

Ford fumbles with his buttons on his Mockingjay blue shirt. His six fingered hands fiddling as if they had their own mind. His glasses propped slightly crooked on his face. He tried to smile in the cracked mirror, but it just looked morbid and depressing. He wasn’t the strong one; he was more useful in chemistry and technological science. It was his thing.

 

Stanley, however, he was the muscle of the two, he worked at one of the factories around the corner, building weapons and machinery. Nobody liked the job because most of his or her products go into The Games themselves, and they had live with the guilt that one of the artilleries could easily end a life of an innocent. But its not like they had a choice.

 

“ Stan, I don’t know about this… what if I get chosen? What if YOU get chosen? I wouldn’t, I couldn’t… I can’t see you die on TV Stan!” The older Twin panicked.

 

“Hey, woah, Sixer! You’re getting way ahead of yourself! Were not even at the Town Square yet… and besides, its not like were the only ones who had put our names in.” Stan grinned, “ we were lucky before, why should this be any different?"

 

Ford looked away, staring out of the window. A meadow full of flowers and shading trees, the end of it leading to district 4, were not far away. When they were younger, without burden, Stan and Ford used to play there, playing hide and seek in the trees, picking berries, taking naps and doodling and writing about the strange things they found there. Once they even found an abandon Military ship from the long ago ended War. It was their secret place. Sometimes, if they’re lucky, they are able to trap and bring back dinner for Ma to cook up. It looked completely out of place from all the factories and buildings in the surrounding area.

 

 Ford closed his eyes and sighed “ but the probability gets higher by every passing year, Stanley…you know that”

 

Stan didn’t respond.

 

Soon it was time to go, their Mother and Father bid them good luck and for the odds to be ever in their favor, then parted ways. With the rest of their age group, Ford and Lee walked quietly to the Square. The place was vast and had corps of Peacekeepers to control the crowd if things go… wrong… Their shiny white uniforms and their weapons are quite imitating to say the least. Stanley glanced at them and their futuristic firearms.

_‘You better not use them on us you fuckers, we were the ones who made those for you…’_

 

But of course, Stanley didn’t say that out loud, he wasn’t as smart as his brother but he wasn’t stupid. 

 

Ford wasn’t as calm as his other Twin, ever since they were old enough to enter; he always had a panic attack, afraid that he might get chosen...Or even worse. He envied his brother and always berated himself for not being as brave as him. Stan didn’t flinch when they took a blood sample of him; he just looked blankly at the sky. Ford was too busy in his own thoughts to notice the needle piercing his skin. They nodded of approval, snapping both of the out of their daydreams, and sent them through. And like it had always been, they found each other and together, they found themselves a spot just as the anthem was about to begin… 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The district was brought to attention as the Anthem played, illusions of the Capitol and memorable icons faded in and out on the flying banners posted around the area.  

 

“Stanley?”

 

“Hm? Yeah? What is it bro?”

 

“… How many entries do we have now? Including the extras? You know what I mean”

 

Stanley counted quietly in his head. The lines of people stood quietly as the anthem played its last hurrah.

 

“ 16 normal, 5 extra. Same for you.” Stan replied, looking at a particular cloud in the sky. The fluffy cloud was in a shape of a dog. From the angle and the light the sun provided gave an illusion that this dog seemed to be having a good time flying across the bright blue sky, oblivious to what’s going on below.

 

The Mayor then continued to drag on about the history of Panem, which was not new to anybody’s ears. It was told many times; in fact, everybody knew the words of the speech off by heart. As this was happening pictures appeared on the flags, replacing the well-known icons of the Capitol, to images of what the war was like. Red and orange sky, fires, a portal, strange creatures, a beast with just one eye…  

 

Ford glanced at this brother, wondering what was going on in his mind. He turned his head to look at other citizens around them, some he knew, and some he didn’t. They either looked miserable, uncomfortable… or just looked unsettlingly calm. Stanley gave him a small smile; it made Ford feel a bit better about the situation. 

 

“ Stanley can I ask you som—”

 

A loud, friendly sounding and girlish voice cut off Stanford. 

 

“Hello District 3! And welcome to the 74th Hunger Games reaping! I’m sure you're ALL excited to know who will be in this years Hunger Games, lets find out shall we?” she then proceeded to skip over to the two huge fishbowls that held the fates of the children inside. 

 

 _‘God, she is annoying_ ’ thought Stan

 

“As always, Ladies first!” she shrilled. In her pretty fire blue top and frilly dress she gently plucked out a card from one of the bowls with her fake blue nails and opened it to reveal which girl will be unfortunate enough to go into the Games.

 

_“Carla McCorkle!”_

 

The crowd glanced at the unfortunate girl. Stan bit his lip, as the terrified Carla walked slowly to the stage. She was a nice girl, beautiful dancer too. But usually kept to herself. Wasn’t that popular in school either… She looked down to the ground, dread filling her face. The cameras focusing on her. Focusing on the new tribute to the Games. Surely people from the Capitol will think she wouldn’t last a day.

 

“Ah! There we go! Carla, you must feel so privileged! Now! One down, one more to go!” said The Blue girl happily.

 

She then skipped over to the last bowel and dipped her hand in. Grabbing a random entry, she lifted it out and held it in her hands. Opening it.

Stanford took a quick drawn breath. He gripped Stanley’s hand, hoping it wouldn’t be them. Stan squeezed his hand back, showing that he was scared too. Stanford smiled weakly; for once he actually had hope. Both of them did.

 

….

 

Then their hope was shattered.

 

 

_“Stanford Pines!”_

 

 

 

 


	3. Last Goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING BAD WRITING MAY APPEAR

Stan felt his blood run cold as an overwhelming fact that, out of thousands, and his entries included, his twin was chosen. Out of all of those pieces of paper that’s been thrown carelessly in the bowl. It was his brother’s that was taken out. Stan couldn’t form a sentence.

 

“Wh—“ Stan managed to spit out

 

Ford, his fear flushed away, leaving only a wave of numbness that overcome his body. He felt all eyes on him, a crawling feeling going down his spine. 

 

 

“S-Sixer! You can’t…! You can’t go there!” Stan said wide-eyed.

 

Ford flinched “ I... I-I’m afraid I have too…” Ford fought back the urge to run.

 

“Stanford? Were waiting for you! Come on up now!” persisted the Blue Girl.

 

 He swallowed and started to walk, slowly but at a pace. All eyes still on him, the older twin could hear muttering of disagreement - they didn’t stop even after Carla was chosen- and sad sounding voices. A sob of despair emitted farther in the crowd. Ford, biting his lip, recognized the voice. His mother’s. He forced himself to block it out, he forced himself not to cry. He couldn’t be counted as a weakling to the Capitol.

 

 When he was halfway towards the stage, Stan snapped out of his shock

 “Oh _, NO_ you don’t!” 

 He couldn’t let Sixer go to that death trap! He had to do something! Growling he pushed people away from him, rushing towards his brother, giving a good knock out punch at a resisting Peacekeeper. Nobody stopped him; the sudden lash out from Stan to shook them.

 

He grabbed Stanford and yanked him back, keeping him away from the stage. Ford yelped at the sudden pull and he stumbled. It took almost all of his energy to keep himself from falling to the ground in shock.

“Stan, wh—?” 

 

 _“I volunteer as tribute!”_  Stan yelled, loud and clear. 

 

The whole place went silent.

 

————————— 

 

Stan paced slowly in the old fashioned room, worrying about Stanford and his mother. What were they thinking right at this moment? Were they okay? Did they stay away as he told him too? The scene re-played as he relived seeing the shock and horror enveloping his brother, he recalled seeing Ford being dragged away from him… Back into the crowd.

 

_Stan was leaded to the Stage. He heard surprised whispering and gasps from the crowd. He wasn’t surprised. Most Districts seldom gets a volunteer. So rarely so, the very mention pretty much means, in total, **“Corpse”**_

_Carla stared at Stan, her face mixed with emotions, as if she couldn’t decide if he was valiant or he was just a complete idiot who just got himself on the chopping block. Probably the latter. The Blue Girl smiled at Stan, praising him for volunteering. She said that he just made The Games much more interesting and entertaining._

_‘_ Well that’s the whole point of it isn’t it? Entertaining? _’ Stan played in his thoughts_

_She smiled at Stan as The Dismissal makes its way. Stan and Carla was led away, into the Manor, awaiting the train that will take them what’s yet to—_

 

Stanley’s thoughts were cut off as he heard the door open; at first he thought this meant that the train was here to collect him and Carla… But it wasn’t.

 

“Five minutes…” The Peacekeeper said.

 

Stanford, Ma and Filbrick Pines stepped inside the room.

 

Stanford rushed to his brother, Stan, for a split second, he thought that Sixer was going to hug him. He was wrong. His head snapped back as Ford punched him in the jaw.

 

“OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Stan cursed as he rubbed his jaw, massaging it, he could already feel it swelling.

 

“YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! I DIDN’T _ASK_ FOR YOU TO COME AND TAKE MY PLACE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT STAN? YOU _VOLUNTEERED_ , NOW YOU COULD **DIE!”** Stanford screamed.

 

Stan scowled. 

 

 

“AND YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU GO THERE? _SIXER,_ YOU WOULDN’T LAST AN **HOUR** IN THAT ARENA, IM NOT GONNA LET YOU DIE THERE IN THE HANDS OF THAT STUPID CAPITOL, YOU ARE NOT GONNA DIE IN A STUPID SLAUGHTER GAME!”

 

“WELL, I DON’T _WANT_ THAT EITHER! I DON’T WANT MY YOUNGER TWIN TO GET THIER **_THROAT_** GET SLASHED BY SOME CAREER OR GET EATEN BY MUTTS!”

 

“JUST STOP! **PLEASE** JUST STOP!” 

 

The two arguing brothers turned to look at their tear-stained mother, their anger softened.

 

“Please, don’t fight…” she mumbled, and then she went to hug her boys.

 

“I don’t want to lose either of you…” She hugged tighter.

 

The Twins, who were an inch taller than her silently hugged back. Stan hushed her.

 

“Were sorry for yelling, Ma… But it’s gonna be all right, ok?” Stan rubbed her back.

 

“No. It isn’t going to be all right! I’m a physic remember? I… Stan, I saw you…”  
  
“A _fake_ physic. Don’t worry, Ma. No matter how many visions you have of me dyin’, I’m coming back if I win or not” It felt like dark humor. But Stan smiled.  
  
“This fails to make me feel any better,” grumbled Ma Pines, sad and unamused at the same time.

 

“It wasn’t supposed to.” Stan chucked.  
  
“TWO MINUITES!” announced the Peacekeeper, Johnny. He had a tendency to interrupt every 60 seconds. Everybody knew him. He was practically like the social butterfly of the District. “TWO MINUITES BEFORE—“

 

“Can it, John!” yelled Stan.  
  
“Sorry.”   
  
Stan sighed and hugged his brother and mother once more before they let go. He heard a weird sounding cough.  
  
“Um. May I have a little time with Stan as well? He’s my family as well.”  
  
Well. That was different. Filbrick hardly ever spoke to him and Ford, he usually kept a distance.

 

Stan looked at him “ Sure, Dad…”  
  
Filbrick came close, and, hesitantly, put his arms around him. This caused Stan to jolt in shock. Ok they were going in the beyond shocked point here. Ford looked like a spooked owl. Even though it could be Fil’s last goodbye to Stan. It was still pretty bloody surprising. From the “No Talk, No Touch zone” to the “Hug it out region”, it was pretty hard to calculate in one go.

 

“… Good luck, son.” Filbrick said.  
  
… It took Stan a moment to respond.  
  
“Thanks Dad.” And he hugged back.  
  
Fil let go.  
  
“Um, Dad? Can I have a hug too?” Ford asked sheepishly.   
  
“Go hug your mother.”  
  
“ANNND he’s back” Stan giggled. Well, at least they had their last laugh together, before he had to board the train. He would cherish that moment for as long as he lives. Which might not be much longer.  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHELP. OFF HE GOES.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! its back! sorry it took so godamn long but here! have this!

Stanley Pines gazed out of the window, the wind rushing past, making a mess of his hair. His fingers rubbing gently on the pendant his mother had given to him before he boarded the train, watching the world go by. Judging by the speed this train constantly drives at; they’ll be at the Capitol in less than 24 hours. Tearing his vision away from the window, he examined his temporary room.

 

For being a small room, it was quite fancy in the technology department. Heck it even had remotely controlled themes for the walls and celling. If he wanted to have somewhat a forest look all he had to do was press a button. Shows what humanity can do within 74 years post-war.

 

Somebody knocked on the door. It was the Blue Girl, Starla.

 

“Hey there, Stan, breakfast is in the next carriage, you’ll meet your mentor there” she smiled, but Stan could have sworn he heard an additional, “if he decides to take his darn medication.”

 

Stan then followed Starla, she was babbling about something about making a riot in the Capitol. Not that Stan was listening the whole time. He was thinking about what will happen once they get to the Capitol, he was thinking of how the Pre-Games worked, what came first, what came last. It occurred to him that in all of the Games he’d seen, there’s always some kind of presentation of the competitors from every district via chariot ride.

After that little fiasco, was training, and then the very last event was the interviews.

He frowned at this, for the last 50 years, it was the exact same guy, and, chillingly, from what he heard from his parents, he never seems to change— besides his outlandish taste in clothes and his over-the-top persona.

 

“Come along, Stan, can’t stand around wasting time! Everyone is waiting for you!”

 

Stan looked at Starla blankly. Then came to his senses, “Um, yeah, ok then” Stan fumbled for his words, not really thinking.

 

They got to the diner suite —apparently they have a whole carriage dedicated to it — Stan’s eyes immediately flickered to Carla, who already had a plate of food in front of her. It was untouched. He sat next to her, giving her a small smile, which Carla returned. As he stared at the mass of delicacies and steaming plates of bacon, eggs (was those quail eggs he saw?) and sausages, he heard a small conversation going on between Starla and another person. From the looks of it, Starla wasn’t happy.

 

Curious to know whom she was talking to, he moved his head to where the other voice was coming from. His eyes widened when he saw somebody he hasn’t seen in person in 5 years.

 

“I told you that I ‘had taken my pills, Starla,” grumbled Fiddleford.

 

“Doesn’t look like it!” Starla frowned, “You know how important they are since of your… condition”

 

“Is that whatcha call it?”

 

“Well, the other name for it is not fit to say at the table”

 

Fiddleford snorted, his fingers fumbling with a Rubix Cube. Starla snatched away, which gave a cry of protest from Fidds.  


“No toys while there is food to eat” hissed the blue-haired girl.

 

“Not a toy” he muttered and he finally filled his plate with food.

 

Starla then turned to Stan and Carla, “sorry about that, he’s normally more cooperative than this”

 

Stan was unresponsive.

 

“Oh, it’s fine” smiled Carla. She looked at Fiddleford, “So uhm, your our mentor right?” she asked as Fiddleford looked at her politely.

 

Fiddleford nods, “Yup. You and Stan both,”

 

Stan eyebrows rose. _He remembers me? We only met a handful of times; a Sixer’s handful._

“How is Ford, anyway?” Fiddleford asked.

 

“Hm? Oh, he’s doing fine. But I don’t think he’s very happy right now.” Stan said cagily.

 

“With that little stunt you pulled? I’m not surprised” Fiddleford picked at his food. “That took guts, ya know. Must love your brother beyond comprehension, huh?”

 

Fidds gave a small smile.

 

Stan had to admit. His love for his brother was any love anyone would have for a family member of his or her own. Brotherly love. He would always have his brother’s back. Always protect him. And he knew Ford would do the same.

 

“I think even beyond my own comprehension, Fiddleford, even beyond my own.” Stan chuckled.

 

\-------------------- 

 

When breakfast was over, Stan and Carla stood up and went to take their plates, wondering where in the heck was the kitchen, or even a sink— being brought up by their respected families meant they were taught to clean up after themselves after having something to eat. But Starla stopped them.

 

“The workers here will take care of them, you don’t have to worry about it, just go with Fiddleford”

 

They looked at each other, then at Fiddleford, who just went against what Starla just said and carried his plate to where seemingly was the kitchen. This gave a sigh of annoyance from Starla.

 

“Well, follow him when he gets back” she exhaled, and strained a smile.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I is bad at dialouge XD

**Author's Note:**

> BLARG.


End file.
